Icy And Warm
by Riri-chi
Summary: Her icy fiercness burned into the mix of his warm melody, they completed each other. Nothing in the world could break them apart, not even a disaster can. He gives and she recieves...a rose?


**Title: Icy And Warm**

**Summary: Her icy fiercness burned into the mix of his warm melody, they completed each other. Nothing in the world could break them apart, not even a disaster can. He gives and she recieves...a rose?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

i c y.

She was the perfect example of inner and outer beauty amongst everyone. Her physical features shined and musically intertwined like a masterpiece. Everywhere she would go, people would be dazzled over her doll-like features. The golden swirls that bounce with volume after every step that she took, they seemed to infatuate a crowd towards her. Her honey-beaded eyes that sparkled with demand and a hint of royalty. They were like little caramels filled with a sweet and sour taste. Her petiteness which made her seem fragile and breakable. Anything that she did during the day made every boy fall into her little trap. It was only natural since she was born with natural beauty.

Yet the best thing about her was her smile. It was such a rare sight to see, since she hardly smiled anymore. If you were lucky, then you would notice that her smile made her who she is today.

w a r m.

He was her opposite but still contained the example of inner and outer beauty. His purple strands that swayed like a melody had captured many girls' eyes. The way he would smile and gleam with a wink would cause an uproar. His hazel orbs that majestically left you in a trance everytime your gaze locked into his. Every bit of detail made him seem so perfect.

Overall, it was his dance that made him who he is. He has multiple dances and not just traditional. Moving by his own rhythm, he becomes himself.

m e l t.

She was indeed the one and only Rima Mashiro.

He was the almighty Nagihiko Fujisaki.

It had been a long day of schoolwork and now the sun was setting. In the sky, there was huge orange orb bursting with rays of sunshine. This was an indication that everything should get its rest now.

Rima was walking along the gravel path through a short little forest. It was a shorter way home but she needed to be careful. It wasn't the scariness of the forest itself, it was the fact that a kidnapper might be lurking around. Of course, she was the perfect prey like a lost little sheep.

She kept walking as the trees around her began to sway against the wind. They made crackling and breaking noises as they clanked against one another. This made shivers run down Rima's back as she tried to focus on other things. For instance, getting home and actually being there would be the best medicine for this.

Yet it happened.

The one thing Rima hoped and prayed for, happened. A set of footsteps slammed against the gravel as it came towards her. She could feel its presense rising as its motion came closer and closer. Her heart began to pound and twist in many ways. The intimidated mood soon settled in.

'_Please...please..'_ she thought.

She kept her pace up as her legs kept moving. She moved her arms back and forth as her golden curls rocked in a motionless way. It was all or nothing, Rima had to sacrifice the chances and keep moving.

"Wait!" shouted the voice.

Their strong grip captured Rima's tiny wrist and she was stopped. Her eyes widened and she was now struggling. She didn't want this feeling again for it brought memories of her previous kidnappings back. It got to her and the tears began to pile up until she was twirled around.

"Rima-chan?" asked the voice.

Rima closed her eyes and several tears slid down her face. The fact that the kidnapper knew her name was wrong and now she stood face to face with them. All she wants to do now is run away and forget them.

"It's me, Nagihiko." he said.

His purple strands covered his shoulders while his hazel eyes peered into Rima's face. His grip on her wrist softened a bit but he didn't let go. He watched as the tears upon Rima's face slide down like a waterfall. This was a big shocker because Nagihiko never saw this side of Rima before. Yeah, maybe she faked cry but this time it seemed so real. To him, her tears were like an unwanted fantasy. It didn't satisfy him one bit.

Rima started to open her eyes up and the bluriness of the figure stained her eyes. She took her free hand and wiped them away. The figure became more clearer and she saw who it was. Even if he already mentioned that it was him.

"Nagihiko! Can you not go and scare people like that?" she exclaimed while her tears began to dry up.

She released his grip from her wrist and swished back around. It was clearly an arrogant thing for him to do that but she always thought that he was an idiot. An idiot made from perfection and lies. It was just something about him that made her hate crumble into a deceitful fire.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan, will you please forgive me?" he pleaded while trying to go by her side.

They kept walking until they finally exited out of the forest. The entire time it had been silent until Rima decided to respond finally.

"Not for a while, Nagihiko." she glared.

How could she forgive someone like him? He could have really been a kidnapper and the feeling of it weakened Rima. Kidnappers, no matter who it is, are always lurking about. Nagihiko just scaring her like that was going to take time to get over.

"Then in exchange for your forgiveness, how about I show you a little secret place of mine?" he smiled.

His eyes narrowed with a deep passion as his hazel eyes focused in on her honey eyes. A small serene smile was upon his face as he waited for her answer.

"It isn't that I am interested, but I want to see what this place is." she said while crossing her arms.

"So you are interested then?" he questioned with a playful hint of teasing.

"No, just curious and those are two different things." she responded.

Nagihiko chuckled a bit and then grabbed Rima's hand out of nowhere. He then began to run at a slightly fast pace towards a grassy field.

"Curse you Nagihiko.."she thought as they continued into the direction that Nagihiko was leading her in.

They finally arrived towards a huge field yet it wasn't plain. It was filled with many flowers of different types. From roses to daisies, they were all different in many ways. Oddly though, each flower was the color of white. It almost could pass as a winter wonderland in Japan.

The serenity of the landscape had captured Rima into a dazzling gaze. When her eyes hit the flowers, her thoughts just begin to disperse and fly away. It was almost as if she was the last person on Earth.

Nagihiko brought Rima towards the center of the field and they sat down.

He put up his knees and then rested his arms on them. His eyes began to overlook the mystical wonder that was right in front of their eyes.

Rima sat on her knees and the corner of her eyes tilted towards the left where he was. She watched as his hair swished in a slow motion against the wind. He seemed relax and contented with this position. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the flowers.

Each and every single flower moved with a sutle tone to it. They looked as if they were dancing and performing. Each time seemed so pleasant as the sun beamed down its remaining light for the last time. The clouds began to thicken and formed into a little bundle. It was so...calming.

"Hey Rima-chan..." said his voice.

His voice, it broke the silence and the concentration of her viewings. She wondered why and then turned towards him.

"Yes?" she questioned with a low tone.

"I wish people could see this side of you right now." he smiled.

What was this? Her cheeks began to form a light pink hue and she pouted. Is it possible that this captured her heart a little?

"Yeah, well they would never understand." she picked at a flower.

"Oh, how so?" he asked.

She didn't look up at all and stayed silent for a bit. Should she tell him or should she not? He seemed so nice but it was hard. It was hard to know if she could trust him or not.

"Somebody like me is somebody you just can't instantly become best friends with." she put.

Nagihiko looked over at Rima. His eyes softened some as they narrowed with a calm feeling. He wanted to get to know Rima and he wanted her to trust him. Even if it was a little, that would be fine as well. She was just like a rose...

That thought triggered an idea in his mind and he smirked. While Rima wasn't looking, he grabbed a white rose near him. He then tapped her shoulder and she looked up.

"This rose reminds me of you Rima-chan.." he mumbled with a gentle tone.

Hey eyes widened and she stiffened some. Never before was she compared to something like this. She was only compared to cute things like teddy bears and vanilla candies. Yet never a flower...

"How Nagihiko?" she demanded while crossing her arms.

He smiled.

"There are five petals on here and each one gives off a detail about you." he said.

She nodded and he began.

r e f o r m.

Nagihiko nodded back and started off his list.

He sat closer to Rima, so close that their shoulders were touching. Of course, this gave off a shivering vibe from the soft touch.

"One, you outshine others with your smile and laughter..." he pointed at one petal. She watched as his finger danced to the next petal.

"Two, your heart may be cold to others but to me, it is the most purest heart I found." he softly whispered.

"Three, your determination and cuteness combine into one great personality." he continued.

"Four, your like a shooting star that never seems to stop." he smiled.

"Five and finally, I love you for who you are." he stopped.

Rima was speechless and no words could describe how she was feeling. The rush of love filled throughout her entire body. It engulfed her into a breathtaking moment as she recalled everything he detailed about her. He loved everything about her and yet all this time, she didn't even want to try to get along with him. So why?

"Thank you?" she unconciously questioned.

He smiled and looked up towards the sky. It was turning dark a little but it was still nice to be out and away from everything.

"You know, I feel as if I found the other side of me." Nagihiko said.

Rima looked at him and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know how in life when everything just seems to go downhill and life isn't worth living for?" he turned towards her. She nodded.

"Well, I think that there is that one special thing that can make your life keep going." he stopped.

"Nagihiko, exactly where are you going with this?" Rima said confusingly.

"I want you to know that your make life worth living for each and every day." Nagihiko said. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Rima-chan..." he mumbled while gripping her shoulder.

She seemed to drop back into reality and stared into his eyes. That was really bold and so heartwarming. She felt that all that hatredness was like a big question mark now. It was just so hard to believe that what he was saying was true.

The burning sensation of hazel among honey combined and sparks flew everywhere. His eyes sent off many signals to hers and she seemed to understand.

"Is it true?" she asked while looking the other way.

"It sure is.." he winked and then smiled.

As she was getting ready to protest, Nagihiko swiftly embraced her into a gentle hug. His warmness traveled far and reached every corner of her body. It was like a dream coming true at last. Although not the kind of dream Rima was expecting.

They felt and looked so connected. Her hands were resting on his chest and his arms were around her back. Her head layed softly against his chest as she could hear the beat of his heart pounding ferociously. His head on top of hers as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of raspberries. They were holding on as if they never wanted to let go.

"If you mention this to anyone..." she began as she looked up at him.

He chuckled and put one finger up to her lips. Nagihiko then winked with a smile once again.

"It is our little icy and warm secret..." he whispered.

They both smiled as a whisp of white rose petals flew into the air. It became night now and the moon was out. The stars shined brightly as the petals joined together forming a heart.

_"A heart filled with ice and warmness melted and then reformed..."_

* * *

**So I thought it was cute. :D Reviews are nice. :3**


End file.
